


Drabble #6

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: This one came from an idea bypasteldnp





	Drabble #6

**Author's Note:**

> This one came from an idea by [pasteldnp](http://pasteldnp.tumblr.com/)

They’re sitting in the lounge, dan finalizing some ii stuff, phil working on brainstorming some merch, the only sounds being the clickety-clack of the keyboards and the occasional hum from phil or dan tapping out a rhythm on his laptop. Suddenly phil gasps loudly, making Dan’s head snap up, the question “what’s wrong?” immediately coming to mind, but unnecessary as phil quickly continues- “slightly odd socks!” He turns to dan to see if dan hates it immediately, but dan is already grinning and laughing. “Slightly odd socks. Only you, phil” and phil explains that he wants cactus socks and dan nods along, heart eyes turned up to 11 and as soon as phil stops talking dan shakes his head, still grinning, and pulls phil in for a kiss. “You’re so cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
